What Happens When?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: What Happens when a Charmed One asks for the innocent wish of the 'good old days? Prue and Piper are about to find out, when Phoebe does just that a few days before Christmas. Question is, can they figure it out before she is a toddler forever?
1. Chapter 1

She watched as the rain fell harder on to the pavement. Another winter rainstorm as the sky lit up with another round of lightening. She flinched as she turned and backed away from the window in search of anything that would keep her mind off the storm outside, preferably one of her sisters.

She approached her sister and stood right beside her flinching, as the thunder roared above them. This causing her sister to look up at her.

"You are not still afraid of thunder and lightening storms?" she laughed slightly at her grown sisters' fear

"No. Ok maybe, just a little." She confessed, as she felt her sisters arm wrap around her waist.

"You are such a big baby."

"But I'm your baby." Phoebe said as she rested her head on her sisters' shoulder.

"No you are our baby. Both of ours, now why don't you help me with dinner before our other sister gets home"

"Well its better then watching the storm." She laughed as she grabbed a potato and the peeler.

Piper watched as Phoebe peeled the potatoes and with each clap of thunder she had to hold back the laughter as her baby sister flinched at the loud rumble in the distance. But the lightening was what really got her sister going. "Phoebe it can't hurt you."

Phoebe looked at her sister knowing what she was talking about but not ready to admit her fear. "I am not."

"Phoebe you are so. Just admit it. Look we all have our silly fears. Yours is thunder and most lightening storms. That is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Whatever. Look I'm going up stairs." Phoebe left the kitchen for her room. Though not really sure she wanted to be alone with the storm on.

* * *

Prue ran up the stairs before she got completely drenched from the California rainstorm. Shaking off her coat at the front entrance she closed the door behind her smelling Pipers cooking almost immediately. "Piper?"

"In here Prue."

Prue made her way to the back of the Manor in search of her sisters. "Hey there." she greeted Piper.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Well other then Darren being a pain in the ass it wasn't that bad." Prue laughed.

"Hmm so what is it with you and the new reporter anyway?" Piper asked though she was pretty certain as to what was going on. The typical game of cat and mouse.

Prue grabbed a piece of the celery Piper was starting to chop for dinner, "I don't know. I mean he is such a jerk."

"But." Piper egged her on

"But nothing."

"Riiiiight." Piper smiled at Prue, knowing that her sister thought more of Darren then a jerk.

Prue took one last glance at Piper before leaving the kitchen behind in search of her other sister. The sister she knew would not be to happy about the storm over head.

* * *

Phoebe lay on her bed, flinching as each flash of light came through her curtains. She didn't understand why she was still bothered by the storms. _'You would think everything I've seen in the past year and a half I could handle a lil storm.' _But she couldn't, as she grabbed hold of her pillow as the next crack of lightening lit up her room.

She looked at the picture of her and her sisters and wondered how time had flown by since they became witches.

Prue knocked and then opened the door to her youngest sisters' room. "Hey kiddo. You ok?" Prue asked as she jumped on the edge of Phoebes bad.

"Yeah you know. A pillow to hug, a thunder and lightening storm up above. Just great." Phoebe answered sarcastically.

Prue reached her arms around Phoebe and pulled her close to her, "Big Sis won't let anything happen to Beebee." Prue said with a smile.

"Ok, so not funny Prue." Phoebe said though not moving from her sisters' hug.

The two of them just lay there as another crack of thunder and the night sky lit up with a bolt of lightening, causing Phoebe to jump slightly. But she knew she was safe in Prues arms.

* * *

He watched through his own means of magic as each sister moved about the Manor. He had being watching them for some time now. But what he needed was for a weakness, one chance to rid the world of them forever. And he knew that his time was coming near;.he could feel it.

* * *

Later that night Phoebe sat on the couch leaning against Prues legs, who had her legs tucked underneath her.

Prue absently ran her hand over Phoebes head and played with a curl in her sisters' hair as the movie played on.

Piper sat in the chair across from her sisters, her feet draped over the armrest, as she ever now and then would cast a glance to her two sisters. '_When had they once again become sisters again?'_ She couldn't even remember when. But she knew it was ever since Phoebe returned from NYC and read for the BOS in the attic, opening to them all a new world and their heritage.

The show ended and the three of them sat there not ready to move. Each just thinking and enjoying the company of each other.

"Ok. I hate to be first here. But I need sleep." Piper said as she got up and kissed both her sisters good night.

"Night Pipe." Prue and Phoebe said together, as they watched the middle sister make her way up the stairs to her room.

Phoebe stayed resting her head against Prue. Not ready yet to give up the warmth of the couch or her sister. She also didn't want to go to bed with the storm still brewing outside. "Remember when we used to do this when I was little?" Phoebe asked not looking up at Prue.

"Yeah. You used to be so scared of the storms then. I remember when you were like three and Grams still had the gate on your bed to keep you in. you had somehow managed to make your way over the top and to my room you were so scared."

Phoebe smiled at her sisters' memory, "you should have known then I'd be a handful."

"Yes I should have. But I didn't mind then. You were so tiny you would wrap your tiny arms around my neck and then fall back to sleep in my arms."

They sat there a little longer in silence, before Prue started again with her own memories, "That was always the best part of Christmas for me. Seeing you running in my room and then down to Pipers room. Screaming at the top of your lungs that Santa had come. Then the magic in your face, when you were under the tree, grabbing at anything you could get your hands on."

Phoebe listened to her sister and tried to recall a time when she was happier, then she was at that very moment. "The good ole days hey?"

"Yeah they were. But now is good to." Prue said, as she reached down and hugged Phoebe the best she could from that angle.

Phoebe relished she got from her sister, "Sometimes I wish I could get those days back again."

"It doesn't make the holidays any less if you are three years old Phoebe. You have that special magic in you no matter what."

"Well apparently we were all born with it." she said with a smile as she looked up at Prue.

Silence once again was the only sound other then the crackle of the fire, as itself was getting ready to go out for the night. The last log all but a slight bundle of red coal.

Phoebe turned slightly as she reached up and gave Prue a kiss on the cheek, "Night Prue. Love you."

"Night squirt. Love you too." Prue said as she hugged her sister.

--- -----

Phoebe pulled the quilt around her, hoping to block out the sound of the rumbling thunder in the distance. I wasn't long beofre she felt herself drifting off to sleep, but it wasn't much longer when she heard the boom of the thunde echo out her window followed by the crack of lightening, that startled her awake. So much she practically fell out of bed as she ran to Prues room, much as she had many years before.

--- ----

Prue had closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the storm in the distance. Unlike Phoebe she loved the storms. She started to drift off to sleep as she heard the storm getting closer once again. She chuckled to herself wondering how long it would be until Phoebe ran in her room. Though it wasn't long after she started to drift off to sleep when she heard the feet in the hall and her door squeak open.

"Come on Phoebe." She said as the pulled her covers back, but her sister never came. Prue opened her eyes wondering where Phoebe was. She had heard her door open, yet no Phoebe. That was until she felt a tug on her sheets. Leaning over she flicked on her small light. Only to be met by the frightened brown eyes of her baby sister, literally. "Phoebe?" Prue asked, seeing her now three-year-old sister standing beside her bed. Her tears running down her face and her face showing signs of being scared and confused all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

He had watched them through his own mind. Her wishes for earlier days, when she was younger made him smile inwardly knowing his chance was near, his chance was now.

He waited for that moment just before her REM sleep took over and he could blinked into her room. Waving his hand over her face quickly casting his own magic, he soon disappeared, smiling to himself knowing he would be the one to defeat the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Prue tossed back her covers and looked down on her baby sister. "Phoebe. Come her sweetie." Prue coaxed her sister.

But Phoebe didn't move, she was scared. She had run to her big sisters room, but the person before her wasn't her Prue. Though as scared as she was, Phoebe quickly ran into the open arms of the lady before her with the crack and flash of the lightening outside.

Prue held her sister in disbelief as she felt her shake in her arms. Getting back to her bed, Prue cuddled down under the blankets with Phoebe clinging to her neck for fear of the storm.

It wasn't long that Prue had her sister safely in her arms and sound to sleep. She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and wondered what would happen next.

--- ----

Piper woke with the warmth of Leo beside her. Snuggling into his warm embrace she felt safe and loved, and not wanting to get on with her day. It was only four days till Christmas and she still had a million things to do, including a few little things for her sisters.

Leo felt her stir in his arms but made no move to let her know he was awake. It was these moments that he cherished. That first moments in the morning when they both woke up in the others arms. Feeling the love that was there for them.

Though his loving thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound in his head as his boss' called him once again for duty. Leaning over Pipers ear, "I have to go. I'm sorry." He whispered, "I love you." He added with a kiss before he orbed out of the bedroom.

Piper held her arms in the same position. Holding on to that last moment that he was there, "I love you too." she said, knowing that sometimes Leo had a tendency to _linger_ in the room after he left.

Making her way down the hall Piper didn't even bother to check in on Phoebes room. She knew after the storm last night where her baby sister was. "The same place you are every time we get a storm like that." Piper said to herself as she made her way down stairs.

Setting the coffee and starting breakfast she planned her day in her mind on what she needed to do before Christmas. The top of her list was their Christmas tree; that was still lying in the box and on the floor where they had left it a few days ago. "Ok first things. That damn tree is going up." She said to no one, or at least she thought no one. Piper was surprised to hear her sisters' voice.

"Language Piper." Prue had said, as she walked in to the kitchen.

Piper turned around at the sound of Prue's voice, "Morning yourself. Sleep well?" She added with a smile, knowing full well that Phoebe was not the most restful sleeper when there was a storm about.

Prue took Piper by the hand and led her from the kitchen. "I did, but there is something I need to show you."

Piper followed her sister back upstairs, not really sure what was going on. Actually she had no idea what was going on. "Um Prue. Why can't you just tell me? I have too many things to take care of."

"Trust me, this isn't something that I can't just...well explain." Prue said, as she reached her bedroom door. "Just be quiet, I don't wanna wake her." Prue slowly opened the door and peered in to the sleeping figure in her bed. Taking Piper by the hand she guided her sister into the room to get a better look.

"Um Prue." Piper looked down at the toddler in her sisters' bed. Not really sure if she was really looking down at her own baby sister, or someone that just looked like Phoebe did at that age.

"I have no idea. I heard the storm last night and knew who would be running in. But I was **_NOT _**expecting a three yr. old version of my baby sister." Prue answered, before Piper really had the question out.

Piper walked up to Prue's bed and sat down beside Phoebe running her hand over the top of her head, as she then realized that it was her baby sister, "She was so sweet at this age." She said quietly so as not to wake her.

Prue watched Piper sitting with Phoebe. But she could also see the smile on her sisters' face. "I'm glad you find this so amusing Piper." Prue spoke softly as she too sat on the bed next to Phoebe.

Piper laughed as Prue questioned the smile on her face, "It's not that. I'm just remembering her when she was this age. She used to cling to you like there would be no tomorrow."

Prue looked back and the memories brought a smile to her face, "I know. I wonder what happened?" she spoke out loud, her question of the broken relationship that Phoebe and her had most of their lives.

Piper sat there a little longer before she stood up and took Prue's hand leading them both out of the room. Closing the door behind her, "Ok so what the hell happened?"

"Ok one, I have no idea, and two you need to watch your mouth." Prue looked at Piper with a smirk

"Yeah ok. Sorry. But something must have happened for her to be; well a baby again."

"Like I said, I have no idea." Prue said before reciting to Piper what had happened the night before.

Piper looked back at the door that kept any noise from waking their sister, "Let me get this straight. You both went to bed, and a few minutes later when the storm was really on us, you heard your door open. But to your surprise, instead of our Phoebe you turned on the light and you found; what? A three yr. old version of our sisters."

"Pretty much yeah." Prue agreed, as Piper tried to take in everything she had told her.

"So now what do we do? I mean Prue its four days to Christmas. I have a million things to do, and babysitting my 24yr old baby sister was not one of them."

"What, you think I did? I don't know what's going on Piper, but I have a feeling it's supernaturally related."

"Great. Can't they leave us alone on one holiday? And this one, of all the times to be starting something."

Prue took both of Pipers hands in her and held her gaze. Knowing that they would need to work this out sooner rather then later. "Ok look, lets get a hold of Leo and check the book before she wakes up. Because when she does; she is going to be one scared little girl. And on top of that. I seem to recall a very hyper little girl at that age."

"Leo got called away this morning. But I'll see if I can get him back." Piper said, though as she finished her sentence she saw the familiar blue lights of their Whitelighter.

Seeing the look on his charges faces, he knew that what he had heard from 'them' had already started.

"We have a problem." Prue said as she opened the door to her room.

Leo peeked in the room and saw the small bundle on Prue's bed. "I know. We just didn't know what was going to happen when."

"Ok they knew about this." Piper asked raising her voice.

"Piper. Keep it down." Prue scolded her quietly

"No, they did not know about this. All they knew was that a demon was going to try and take away your powers and then most likely kill you."

"Oh so the same old story line." Piper said sarcastically

"Look, whoever this is has just made you three very vulnerable. Phoebe was your window to the future. We have no idea if she has retained her powers or even her memory. She could be that same toddler you both knew then. Or if we're lucky."

"Which when dealing with demons we usually aren't." Piper said sarcastically.

"If you're lucky she will still be your Phoebe only in the body of a three year old. In which case she will still have her powers. Not to mention that you two will need to protect her more so now then ever. I mean you now have a toddler to take care." Leo finished as he looked from Piper and Prue.

Prue and Piper both looked in Prue's room to Phoebe, "Oh this is just great." Piper said as she tried to process everything that they would now have to take care of.

* * *

She curled into a ball pulling at the sheets around her. She remembered the storm the night before and knew where she was.

She heard the door open quietly and knew it was Prue. Opening her eyes she was not expecting what she saw. She froze in fear, as the figure approached the bed. But she soon found herself jumping down off the bed, just trying to keep anything between her and the person before her. Not knowing what to do as her fear nearly over took her, she did the only thing she could think o; she screamed.

"GWAMS!! PWUE!!" Phoebe screamed out at the top of her lungs. Causing the person in front of her to stop in their tracks.

Prue had stepped into her room to check on her sister. But as she locked eyes with Phoebe she could see the fear in her eyes. Fear that Prue was afraid was going to be there, but was hoping would not happen.

But as her sister crawled down from the bed away from her, and then screamed out for Grams and Prue, Prue knew then that they had bigger problems then they had anticipated. Phoebe had no recollection of her life as a witch. She was the same baby sister she was all those years ago. And now she was frightened and looking for the two people that were no longer there to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper ran up the stairs, when she heard the screaming from Prues room. Running through the door she saw a crying Phoebe, who was trying to pull herself up on the window seat, and Prue trying to ease her fears.

"Prue?"

"What? I came in and she was awake, she screamed. I didn't do anything." Prue explained not taking her eyes off Phoebe.

"Well stop trying to get to her. You're scaring her." Piper said, as she watched Phoebe watching them.

"Well it isn't like I was trying to." Prue argued, "Look Piper if you think you can do any better, you try to get through to her." Prue suggested as she stepped back towards the door, leaving Piper to take care of Phoebe. "We can't just leave her in here. We have to get her to trust us."

"Well we could tell her that we _are _Prue and Piper."

"Like she would understand that."

"Actually on some level she might." Prue and Piper turned to the sound of Leo's voice as he walked in the room. "Your Phoebe, as you know her now, is in there somewhere. If only a small amount. So that part of her might recognize who you are."

--- ----

Phoebe watched and listened as the other woman entered the room. She heard her calling the first one Prue and then Prue calling the second one Piper. How could they have the same names as her sisters? She looked at them and watched their every move and more so when the man arrived. They seemed familiar to her but that wasn't possibly. Her sisters weren't grown ups.

Prue stepped forward and leaned against her bed near Phoebe. She didn't want to scare her sister any more then she already was. "Phoebs sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you." Prue started, but wasn't sure what she should say as she turned and looked up to Piper for any advice she could think of.

Piper saw Prue struggle with words as she sat down beside her, "Phoebe. Honey. We are Prue and Piper. Your big sisters. Something has just happened to you and made you little again."

Phoebe leaned against the wall, with her arms around a pillow from Prues window seat. She looked over at the two women in front of her but was still unsure of what to think. She understood what they were saying, but they were telling her they were Prue and Piper.

"Phoebe. I know you're scared right now. And you are trying to understand what we are telling you. But you have to know deep inside that we are your sisters and we would never let anything happen to you." Prue tried as she reached her hand out to Phoebe. Hoping that she would get her sister to come to her. At least that would be a start.

Phoebe wiped away the stream on her face as she looked from one woman to the next. Their gentle voices seemed to reach out to her, and she knew somewhere deep inside she could trust these people. She took a slow step forward followed by another as she reached out to the hand that was extended to her. As she wrapped her tiny fingers around the hand she looked up into the blue eye. The same blue eyes that her Prue had, "Pwue?"

"Yeah sweetie. It's still me." Prue told her gently as Phoebe took another step and soon found herself sitting on Prue's lap, as Prue wiped away the rest of her tears.

Piper sat beside Prue and watched as Phoebe had slowly made her way over to them and eventually was sitting on Prues lap. "Now what?" Piper asked as she brushed the hair from Phoebes face.

"Take it slow to start I would say, and figure this out. I don't know about you. But a toddler Phoebe at Christmas was not my idea of a quiet family Christmas."

Piper let out a small laugh remembering how her sister was over the holidays. "Ok I think the first thing we need to do is get her some clothes that fit." Piper let out a small laugh as she looked at little Phoebe in big Phoebes' shirt.

"Maybe there is still some stuff that Grams kept in the attic." Prue hoped

"No. We got rid of all that stuff, remember?" Piper said as she stood up and pulled Prue to her feet.

"So what now?" Prue lifted Phoebe into her arms as they started down the stairs. She smiled at the memory of when she would carry her baby sister down the stairs when she was that age the first time.

Piper walked in to the front entrance and handed Prue her jacket, "You take her and get something for her to wear." Piper suggested as she put he own coat on. "I have to go down to the club and get some more food for Christmas dinner. I'll get something for her while I'm down there."

Prue placed Phoebe on the floor as she put on her jacket, "Ok how is it I get the toddler?" Prue complained.

"Because she is comfortable with you and I can't take her to the club. Love you." Piper said as she ran out to the door leaving Prue with Phoebe.

Prue looked down at her baby sister only to find her not there. "Great. I haven't even left the house and I've already lost her." she said to no one as she headed to the living room in search of Phoebe.

Finding Phoebe trying to reach at Kit under the table, she scooped her sister up in her arms, "Come on squirt. You want to go shopping with me?" not that her sister really had a choice.

"Kitty?"

"No, we can't take the kitty. But if we hurry we can come back and play with her." Prue said as she wrapped Phoebe in her coat as she made her way to the car.

Placing Phoebe in the middle of the back seat of her car, "And the first thing we need to get is a car seat."

--- ----

Prue took Phoebe in her arms and made her way into the store, "Beebee down."

"No way."

"DOWN!" she shouted causing several people to look in their direction.

Prue looked around and then to Phoebe, "Ok but you have to stay with me. You hang on to Prues hand. Ok"

"Ok."

Prue bent down and took Phoebes hand in her, "You hang on to me honey. Don't let go." Prue said, "I don't want to lose you."

Prue made her way quickly through the store picking up a few items that she knew her sister would need.

"Ok Phoebe we got you pants, shirts, Pj's. What else are you going to need? Though I'm hoping that you won't be like this long so I'm not getting you very much." Prue looked down at her sister who was standing beside her. But before Prue could say anything else Phoebe let go and ran down the aisle away from Prues sight. "Phoebe!" she called out for her sister, but she could hear the laughter getting further away. "I should have known." Prue said as she started after her sister.

Every time Prue would get closer to Phoebe, she would run under a clothes rack and Prue would lose her again. Her baby sister was playing with her and she knew it. "Oh when we get home missy." Prue cursed to herself.

Prue decided to try a different tactic as she saw Phoebe again down amongst the clothes. "Ok lil sister. You wanna play games? Prue can play too." Prue looked around the store before taking another step towards her sister.

Phoebe sat on the floor waiting for Prue to find her again. She looked around and didn't see anyone around. She was starting to think maybe Prue wouldn't find her and had left her in the store.

But suddenly she caught something beside her as she quickly scurried to her feet laughing. And started for the clothes rack beside her as she saw Prue heading towards her. But she suddenly found herself tangled in a mass of clothes.

Prue walked casually up to the pile of clothes as she heard her sister laughing underneath. Though as Phoebe struggled to get out from under the pile she soon found she was tangled so much she was getting scared as her laughter soon turned to quiet tears.

Prue pulled some of the clothes off her now crying sister and scooped her small frame in her arms. Laughing as Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prues neck. "You were suppose to stay with me." Prue scolded her sister, though trying not to laugh at as her sister cuddled into her.

"Bee sowwy."

"It's ok sweetie. I just don't want to lose you. Now come on. Let's get this stuff and then we can go home." Prue only thinking she didn't want to be running around after her sister in a store again. The Manor was one thing, she couldn't lose her sister at home.

Prue put her purchases in the back of her car and lifted Phoebe into her car seat. Driving down the road Prue spotted something that she knew her sister would love to see. Finding a place to park she pulled over and got out. Getting Phoebe out of her car seat she made her way up to the Christmas display. Lifting Phoebe in her arms Prue pointed out everything to Phoebe.

"Santa." Phoebe screamed out with delight.

As Prue took Phoebe up to Santa and watched as her sister talked to the man in the red suit Prue just stood there smiling. Remembering younger days and Christmas' past.

Finally getting home Prue carefully lifted Phoebe from her car seat as her baby sister slept in against her shoulder. Getting her in the Manor she took her to her room and placed her on the bed. Pulling the covers over her sister she placed a kiss on the top of her head before closing the door and heading back down stairs.

Piper ran up the stairs to the Manor knowing she would have to help Prue at some point with their baby sister. But as she walked in the front door she heard only silence "Prue?" Calling out she walked in the living room to see her sister resting on the couch. "Hey."

"Hi."

Piper laughed at Prue almost knowing what had happened.

"Next time you come up with the idea of taking her shopping.. You do it." Prue started as she explained what had happened in the store.

"You used your powers?" Piper exclaimed. Not even thinking that Prue would ever use her power's for anything then fighting demons.

"Demon child Piper I'm telling you. I have no idea how Grams did it. And if I hadn't, I would still be there playing chase the three yr. old."

All Piper could do was laugh as she pictured Prue chasing after Phoebe in the store.

* * *

He saw everything with delight as the oldest chased the youngest around the store. He knew his time was near. He just needed a few more details to work out. But he knew that his time was also running out. The witches were smart and he knew they would figure it out eventaully.

He appeared in the Manor and watched as she slept. It was this easy. He bent down and started to scoop her small in his arms. The Power of three would be no more. He would win favour amongst even the strongest of demons.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue made her way upstairs and out of pure instinct she opened her sisters door. Just in time to see a man reaching under her sister to pick her up. "Get away from her!" she yelled out throwing her power across the room at what she assumed was a demon.

He looked up at the voice but instead of lifting the child from the bed he found himself sailing across the room. Not wanting another round with the oldest, he blinked out of the room. Knowing that he would soon get another chance.

Phoebe heard the loud voice of Prue yelling almost right beside and woke with a start. But as she saw the strange man against the wall and then disappear, she soon broke out into a cry.

Piper heard Prue yell and quickly made her way up the stairs. Seeing Prue with Phoebe on her lap crying she just shared a look with her oldest sister.

"Some demon tried to kidnap our baby sister."

"What?"

"And I'm guessing it is the same demon that made her three again." Prue added as she slowly managed to get Phoebe back to sleep. They had always known just the right spot to rub Phoebe back to get her back to sleep. "I'll sit here with her till she wakes up. I have a feeling he might try again."

"You know it makes sense. I mean like this she is totally vulnerable to any demon."

"All the more reason for us to be more careful." Prue said as she settled on Pheobes bed with her _little_ sister in her arms.

* * *

Piper and Leo had finally managed to get the tree up and straight and place all the lights on it.

"Well the hard parts done at least." Leo said smiling at Piper.

"You think so?" Piper laughed at him, "The decoration have to go in just the right place. There is an art to doing this you know."

"Yeah an art that only Piper and Grams ever really mastered. Phoebe and I would do some but Piper and Grams always did the majority of the tree." Prue added as she walked in the living room with Phoebe in her arms

"Well why do I have a feeling that this year you three won't be fighting over who outs the angel on the top." Leo said smiling at Phoebe as he reached into tickle her. Only she pulled herself further into Prue.

"Don't scare her Leo. She just woke up." Prue scolded as she swatted at Leo and shifted Phoebe on her hip.

"Oh look at you. Miss Mum." Piper laughed at her two sisters

Prue sat on the couch and watched as Piper and Leo continued to decorate, as Phoebe sat on her lap. Prue also noticed the way she was watching Leo. "Leo I don't think she likes you." Prue laughed as Leo turned and looked over at Phoebe. But as soon as he did Phoebe snuggled into Prue.

"She's still half a sleep. Once she gets more awake she'll be ok." he laughed.

Piper looked over at her sister nestled in Prues arms. "Phoebs Leo's ok." She said as she reached around and hugged him and placing a kiss on his check

"Biper wuv Weo?"

Piper laughed, "Yeah she does."

Phoebe got off Prues lap and went over to Leo and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Beebee wuv Weo too." she said as Leo placed a hand on the top of her head, before Phoeh went back to the comfort of Prues arms and lap.

"And Leo loves Phoebe."

"Ok. Tree. Must finish tree." Piper said as she turned her attention back to the tree.

Phoebe climbed down off Prues lap and went over to Piper. Picking up an ornament she placed it on the tree.

"Oh sweetie are you going to help too?"

"Beebee help with twee."

Everyone laughed as she reached in and placed another one on the tree right beside the first one. Soon there were seven or eight ornaments all sitting side by side.

Prue laughed as Phoebe reached in for one more and started to place it on top of another one.

"Phoebe let Piper do the rest." Piper said reaching for the ornament.

"No. Beebee do." She said as she held it tight against her, so Piper couldn't get at it.

"Phoebe that one is special. It goes on the top."

"No." she said with more force, as she started to walk backwards away from the tree.

"Phoebe give it to Piper." Prue now got in on the action as her sister started to walk away with the angel for the top of the tree.

"NO!" she said again only this time she turned around and ran off through the house. "NONONONONO!"

Piper and Prue took one look at one another and ran after her. How were they supposed to tell their baby sister that the angel was a gift to all of them from their mother?

"Phoebe!" they both called out now looking for her as she stopped yelling.

"Ok Piper you go that way. Leo you check over there and I'll go this way. She can't get very far, she's three." Prue ordered as she started for the dining room.

Piper made her way through the kitchen and met Prue coming in from the solarium having been through the dining room. "Anything?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing."

They looked as Leo came in, having checked bathroom and the front entranceway. He saw that both Prue and Piper were standing there empty handed and gathered they hadn't had any more luck then he had.

"Ok this is crazy. How can she just disappear that fast and none of us catching up to her." Prue said, as she tossed her hands in the air, "I mean she's three for crying out loud."

"Upstairs?" Piper thought out loud.

"Did she have time to get that far up the stairs?" Leo asked looking at each sister.

Prue and Piper started for the stairs, "Leo stay here in case she decides to come back down." Prue yelled down at him as she ran up the stairs two by two. With Piper hot on her heals.

They each took a room and looked in every spot they thought she could hide in and even a few they didn't think she would fit.

"Only one place left." Piper said as they both ran up the stairs to the attic. Once they reached the top they spotted the door ajar. They knew they were in the right room as they always closed the door to the attic.

"Phoebe. Come out honey we aren't mad at you." Prue said trying to coax her sister out from wherever it was she was hiding.

"Honey if you come out you can still put the angel on the tree. It's was just that she is special and she has to go on the top of the tree." Piper said looking around the room and in each box, as they made their way around the room though one of them was always near the door incase she decided to make a run for it.

Phoebe heard her sisters but she was afraid they would get mad at her, so she didn't move from her hiding spot. She ran her fingers gently over the face of the angel in her tiny hands. "Ssshhh."

Piper motioned Prue to the door, "Ok Prue I guess she isn't up here. Let's go back downstairs. And don't forget to lock the door." She said as she and Prue stepped outside of the attic pulling the door behind them.

Phoebe heard them leaving but waited till she knew they were gone, before coming out of her hiding place. She made her way to the door only to find now she couldn't open it. She tried again, but again the handle wouldn't move. As her fear of not being able to get out and her sisters having left her there, she pulled harder, "Pwue! Biper!" she cried but nothing happened. No one came for her. She finally let go of the handle and sat back down as her tears spilled out down her face.

Prue and Piper stood outside the door knowing that their sister would come out of her hiding spot once she knew they were gone. But they also wanted to teach her a lesson in running off like she did. So they waited.

"Piper!" Prue said quietly. "Open the door."

"Prue.

"Now." Prue had had enough and just wanted her sister.

"I got that but it won't open. I've already tried several times." Piper said as panic crept in her voice.

"What do you mean it won't open?" Prue asked as her own panic heightened

"Like I said it won't open."

The sound behind the door gave them both thoughts of fear as the loud crash drowned out the sound of their sister crying and then they heard nothing


	5. Chapter 5

"Stand back." Prue pushed Piper away from the door.

"Prue you can't, what if she is behind the door?" Piper tried to reason with her sister as she went to use her powers.

"Piper what if its him again?" Prue said as she concentrated her power on the door sending it sailing across the attic.

Running into the attic Prue and Piper looked around for Phoebe. Seeing nothing the both started to panic.

"PHOEBE!" Piper called out in a panic knowing that he had managed to grab their little sister, when they had closed the door on the attic.

"Piper?"

"Not now Leo." She yelled back at him as she stood by Prue flipping the pages of the BOS trying to find anything on the demon they were looking for, or more to the point the demon that was looking for Phoebe.

"Piper!"

"Leo I said…" Piper stopped her sentence as she looked up at him, "Phoebe." She cried out as she practically ran to Leo taking her quietly sobbing sister into her arms. "Oh baby. I'm soo sorry. I thought that the bad man had taken you again." Piper held her sister tight.

Prue joined Piper as she wrapped her arms around the two of them wiping the tears from Phoebes face. "Leo. What?" Prue looked up to him questionably.

"I heard her cry. Or more sensed it really. I orbed up here and just in time I might add. Your friend was back. I managed to push him out of the way of Phoebe before he took off again."

Piper held her hand to the back of Phoebes head and just held her close to her, placing kisses on the top of her head.

* * *

They had gotten Phoebe calmed down somewhat but she stayed either in Prue or Pipers arms, or at least not that far away from them. 

The tree decorated, Leo crouched down beside Phoebe, "Hey Phoebs, you wanna help me with the last decoration? I can't quite reach." He said, as he handed Phoebe the angel she had taken earlier that day.

Phoebe looked at the angel in his hands and then to Leo. She knew she could trust him. He was Pipers friend.

Leo picked her up in his arms and handed her the angel, "now hold on to that tight. We don't wanna drop her." he said he levitated to the top of the tree.

At first Phoebe closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. But she soon peaked out as he spoke to her quietly. "Ok Phoebe. Place her on the top branch." He said holding her so she could reach her tiny arms out.

Phoebe reached out and placed the angel on the top of the tree. Piper reached up and plugged it in to the extension cord, as Leo placed Phoebe back on the ground. Prue turned out all the lights, before she sat down on the floor and pulled Phoebe into her lap. Piper sat in beside them as they both looked over at Phoebe as Piper flicked the switch in her hand. Sending a rainbow of colour throughout the tree. The angel at the top basked in a ray of golden lights. The look on Phoebes face was more then enough to make their Christmas magical.

* * *

Piper awoke to the feeling of someone trying to climb on to her bed and then suddenly she felt the weight of someone jumping around her. 

"Biper!"

"Morning sweetie." Piper said as she grabbed Phoebe around the waist and pulled her to her stopping her from bouncing. "How did you get out of bed?" Piper and Prue had attached the old safety bar they found in the attic so Phoebe couldn't get out of bed without them around.

"I cwimbed over." Phoebe exclaimed triumphantly.

Piper pulled her arms tighter around her sister, "Oh, you are a rascal." She said as she started to tickle Phoebe.

Prue stood at the doorway to Pipers room and watched her two sisters as Piper tickled Phoebe. "You better get them in while you can. Because you know if she has any memory of this when we get our Phoebe back, you are going to be on the bottom of the tickle war." Prue laughed as she came over and sat on Pipers bed, getting in her own tickles at Phoebe.

"Why do you think I'm taking advantage now?" Piper laughed as she tickled Phoebe again.

"Leo go?'

"He had to look into something. He never came back last night. Good thing mind you, with my early morning visitor."

Prue laughed at what could have been a very funny situation if Leo had spent the night and Phoebe had gone into Pipers room. That was one reason Piper was so anxious to find the safety bar in the attic last night.

"Ok Piper I need to go out for a bit. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What?! You can't leave me here with her alone."

Prue tried to surprise a laugh, "Piper, she's your baby sister. What can go wrong?" Prue smiled wickedly knowing full well that Piper would have her hands full with little Phoebe. "Beside she hasn't spent time with you. I had her the yesterday at the store.

"Prue can't you take her. I had today planned for Christmas baking."

"So let her help you." Prue said though knowing what would most likely happen if Phoebe helped Piper with the Christmas baking, "Love you." Prue kissed Phoebe on the top of her head and made her way out of Pipers room and the Manor. Laughing to herself at the images she was getting on what could happen.

* * *

Piper had laid out Phoebes clothes, as Phoebe was determined to get herself dressed. Her little feet were heard running across the floor of the hallway as Piper came out from her own room. She ran after Phoebe and scooped her up in her arms as Phoebe folded her tiny arms around her neck and giving her a slobbery kiss. "So you going to help me Phoebs?" 

"Yay!"

"Ok. But you have to listen to me ok. I don't have time for any of your shenanigans." Piper made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and put Phoebe down on the floor as she started to get everything she needed for her baking.

Piper had placed the tray on the table and pulled a chair up so Phoebe could reach and help her out. She watched her for a moment as she carefully placed the smarties on the gingerbreadmans tummy. She laughed, as they were not exactly the straightest row of buttons.

Turning back to the shortbread she left Phoebe to concentrate on the little men. She couldn't believe her luck, as Phoebe had been amazing with helping her. Not one thing that would have been classic Phoebe had yet to occur. "Don't jinx it Piper." She told herself as she took another peek at her sister still decorating.

She had completed the shortbread and started on the fruit cookies. She at first didn't notice the little laughter that was coming from behind her. Though the second time she turned to Phoebe who was still at the table. Walking over to her sister and the gingerbread men, "Phoebe what are you laughing at hey?" she asked as she looked down at the little men. "Oh God. Phoebe what are you doing?" Piper nearly panicked as she picked up the tray of cookies.

Phoebe watched as Piper took away the tray, "Kit."

"Yeah Kit. But these aren't for Kit. These are for us."

"Kit eat."

"No we eat. And I don't want Kits food on my cookies." Piper tried to scold her sister but she found she could only laugh.

Phoebe climbed down off the chair and walked up to Piper tugging at her leg.

"What you little rascal?"

"Up."

Piper lifted her sister up and sat her on the countertop with both hands on either side, looking her sisters in the eyes. "No cat food on the cookies got it?" she smiled at Phoebe.

"Beebee sowwy."

"That's ok sweetie." Piper said with a smile as she placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead, "Just put the candy on them ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok." Piper repeated, as she kissed Phoebe on the top of the head again picking her up and putting her back on the floor.

She watched as Phoebe ran back over to her chair. Though she stopped and turned and ran after Kit instead. Piper laughed and started to save the cookies her sister had decorated with Kits cat food. Though an idea struck her and she put two aside.

She heard Phoebe running back in and knew she was still chasing Kit by the laughter in her voice and the odd little meow that Kit would let out before she ran out the cat door stopping Phoebe from going any further.

Piper turned to see where her sister was going to go next but Phoebe was just sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor playing with some containers Piper had given her earlier. Thankful that her sister had found a way to entertain herself.

The laughter from Phoebe filled the kitchen and the rest of the Manor as Phoebe found her own world to play in, as most kids do. She would play with the containers or Piper would catch her just twirling around.

Piper had started to clean up having finished the cookies and was just going to sit down and spend some playtime of her own with Phoebe.

"SNOW!!!" Phoebe squealed out.

Piper turned and in horror watched as Phoebe moved her hands up from the floor and threw the flour, tossing it up in the air. Somehow she had managed to get the whole bag dumped all over herself and half the kitchen.

"PHOEBE! NO!" Piper yelled out as she quickly went to pull Phoebe from the pile of flour on the floor, but her sister was faster then she would have thought and was soon up and running through the Manor leaving behind a trail of white. "Phoebe get back here!" she called out again. She knew this time her sister couldn't hide, for all Piper had to do was follow the trail Phoebe was leaving.

--- ----

Prue made her way up the steps to the Manor and opened the door and was suddenly grabbed around the one leg and nearly fell right over. "Phoebe? What?"

"Flour that's what." Piper answered as she came in behind Phoebe as she tried to hide behind Prue.

Prue bent down and wiped off the flour from Phoebes face, "Oh. There you are. Did you get Pipers flour all over you?"

"And the entire kitchen and the Manor." Piper finished as she turned and followed where Phoebe had run to. There were footprints and handprints everywhere and on every wall from three feet down.

"Oh my God!" Prue looked on in shock and surprise

"Yeah. And you are sooo going to help me clean it up, as this was your bright idea. Let her help me bake you said. It will be **_fun,_** you said. Riiight." Piper said as she leaned over and tapped Phoebe on the tip of her nose before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on you. Bath time followed by a drink and a nap." Piper said taking her baby sister from Prue and headed for the stairs leaving Prue to wonder just what had happened while she was gone.

* * *

ok for now that is it.. Ii have parts to add but for some reason the document download section is not working. so I can't upload more parts of this fic.. as SOON as that problem is fixed... I'll post parts I _**promise...**_

Thanx for the reviews and readers. I am glad you are enjoying it..

Stay Charmed

Di

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Prue wiped down the last bit of flour that had found itself on the walls of the Manor. "I can't believe she dumped flour everywhere." She said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah well actually, considering who we are dealing with, I got off luck. I think." Piper laughed as she recalled Phoebe covered in the flour. "She did look like a little snow angle didn't she?"

Prue looked over at Piper, "Yeah she did. So what you say you and I get some peace an quiet before she wakes up?"

"Sounds good to me." Piper agreed as she plopped down on the couch beside Prue.

The sparkles of the Christmas tree and the crackle of the fire were all the room had as they each leaned against the other. The magic of the lights capturing both their souls for that moment in time as they enjoyed the love of each other, though knowing that one was missing.

"You know we really need to figure this out. I mean I would guess some demon turned our 24 yr. old sister back into a three yr. old." Piper suggested. As much as she loved to see the sparkle of her baby sister at Christmas, she wanted her Phoebe back. And she knew that without Phoebe the power of three could very well be severed

"Sick joke over the holidays?" Prue laughed, "But yeah you're right. We need Phoebe back. Our Phoebe." She agreed.

"So what, BOS again?" Piper asked as Prue tipped her head to one side and back slightly. "You go get the book. I'll go get our sister," she said as she got up from the couch. Making her way upstairs to Phoebes room.

Piper watched as Prue ran up the stairs. It was only then that she heard Phoebe crying, "how does she do that?" she asked to anyone who might have heard her, though there was no one to answer her.

Piper stood at the pedestal that held their Book of Shadows. A book that had been past down through the generations of Halliwell woman. Each writing down their spells and potions that they knew one day would arrive in the hands of the three sisters. Three sisters that were destined to be the Charmed One's, the most powerful force of good ever to arrive on the earth. Lifting the book up she went over and sat on the couch with the book on the table in front of her, as she started her search for a demon that had the power to turn witches back into children.

It still amazed Piper at times to what secret their family had kept all those years, and even now. A slight shiver ran up her spin as she thought of what could happen if anyone ever found out about them.

"Any luck?"

Piper looked up as she saw Prue walk in the attic with Phoebe running in front of her.

"Not yet. What is she eating?"

"A cookie."

"Not one of your cookies?"

"That was the one she wanted." Prue shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Prue those things are full of sticky fruit and Phoebe hates those cookies." Piper looked down as Phoebe ate the cookie in her hand and ran over towards the pile of boxes that had gotten knocked down when the demon had tried to kidnap her yet again.

"Like I said. That was the one she wanted. I tried to give her a gingerbread man but she scrunched her nose at them."

Piper chuckled quietly to herself knowing full well why Phoebe had turned her nose on her favorite cookie, but she didn't tell Prue that part about her day with their baby sister.

The three of them sat at the table trying to find out who was after their youngest sister and why. Though the why they knew. Ever since Phoebe had read the incantation three years ago ever demon and warlock was after their powers.

Phoebe reached out for a page as Piper turned to the next one, though Prue held her back not wanting Pipers cookies all over the pages of the BOS.

"There. That's the guy I'm sure of it." Prue said as she held her hand on the book.

Piper looked over who they were after or more so who was once again after them. Though her face soon had a frown.

"Biper sad." Phoebe said as she crawled from Prue over to Piper. Though placing her sticky hands on the page they were looking at to help her self up.

Piper lifted Phoebe to her lap, "I am a little Phoebe." Piper turned the book closer to Prue and let her read what she just had.

Taking in a breath and letting it out Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebs head.

* * *

Later that night as Piper cleaned up the kitchen from dinner, that almost turned into a food fight with just Phoebe. She thought back to what she had read in the BOS. But the warm arms around her waist soothed some of her worrreis as she leaned back into Leo.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"You have a problem." He said though not taking his arms away.

"Tell me about it. You should have seen what she did to the kitchen earlier."

Leo let out a small laugh knowing the kind of trouble Phoebe would cause at that age. "No. This demon. He's very powerful."

"We know. We found him in the book." She said as she turned in his arms looking up to his eyes. Eyes that never lied to her. Always just gave her love that she needed at any moment. "They give you any ideas?"  
"None."

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked hoping that somewhere in those eyes he had the answer.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He answered pulling her close to him wishing that there were something he could do.

* * *

Prue grabbed another toy from the floor as Phoebe reached for the small bucket in the tub. She had learned that somehow Prue had managed to stop her from dumping the water over the side of the tub. For every time she tried the bucket would be back in the tub on its own. So she was trying a new tactic: distraction.

She would toss out a few toys and then pretend she wanted them back. As soon as Prue turned her back, the small bucket of water was over the side spilling water all over the floor and Prue

"Phoebe! What are you doing? The water is not to be outside the tub. It is to stay in the tub." Prue scolded as she took the bucket away from her sister, "I can't decide if you are worse now or the first time you were this age." She spoke though knowing her 'new' baby sister wouldn't understand.

But Phoebe didn't need the bucked as she scooped the water in her hands like she had the flour earlier in the day, and threw what she could on Prue.

"Phoebe. Stop it." Prue said now getting more then upset with her sister. But all that did was get Phoebe to do it again.

"Phoebe. Stop it now. Don't think I won't put you over my knee and smack your lil arse. And when we get you back I'll kick it." Prue scolded again. But Phoebe didn't care she was having fun splashing in the water and getting it all over the bathroom.

"Ok that's it missy. Out." Prue said standing up carefully, so as not to slip on the ever-growing lake on the bathroom floor. Picking her sister up from the tub, as Phoebe kicked her feet creating more water tides.

Her screams could be heard downstairs as Leo looked up at the ceiling.

"Prues giving Phoebe a bath." Piper explained though she too was wondering what was going on upstairs.

Though she soon had a pretty good idea when a naked little Phoebe came running through the kitchen dripping wet and Prue hot on her heals with a large towel. And Prue being soaking wet did not go past the middle sister.

"Prue?"

"Not now Piper." She replied as she took off after Phoebe.

Piper and Leo stood there a moment before they both started laughing.

"You think we should help her?" Leo asked still laughing.

"Nope. She's got her." Piper answered laughing more when she heard Phoebe cry out and her laughter filled the Manor. "Told you." She added knowing that Prue had caught up to Phoebe and was now tickling her.

They walked in the living room just as Phoebe was about to get away from Prue again. But Prue was ready this time and grabbed hold of her sister and wrapped the towel around her.

"God Prue don't get her all wound up. We'll never get her to go to sleep." Piper laughed as she sat down next to her sisters.

"You take her then."

"Prue Halliwell I can not believe you are trying to pawn our little sister off on me."

"I can't believe you won't take her."

"Here. I'll take her." Leo said as she reached down for Phoebe.

"I got her Leo. I don't think big Phoebe would appreciate it. But I do the thought." Prue said as she stood up and packed Phoebe up the stairs under her arm as Phoebe kicked and screamed. She knew it was almost time for bed and she wasn't ready to go yet.

But after Prue had her Pajama's on her she had calmed down considerably as she snuggled against Prue, as Prue read her a story.

Closing the book she got off the bed and tucked the covers around Phoebe. Placing a kiss on Phoebes cheek, "Night sweetie. I love you."

"Love you to Prue." Phoebe said reaching her arms up she wrapped them around Prues neck giving her back a kiss.

* * *

Prue sat in the chair across from Piper and Leo.

"That was fast."

"I guess she wore herself out."

"And you by the looks of it. Do I want to know what happened in the bathroom?"

"No. But I cleaned most of it up. Don't worry. Lake Superior is gone."

Piper cocked her head to one side though still holding her gaze on Prue, "You know, you're right. I don't want to know."

Silence hung in the room as they all just enjoyed the peace that fell over the Manor.

"So Leo they have any idea how we are going to fix this 'little' problem we have?" Prue asked though not taking her head from the back of the chair.

"None. Sorry."

Prue lifted her head and looked at Piper. They had both read what it would take to vanquish the demon and get Phoebe back to herself but now they weren't sure what to do. The power needed behind the spell required the power of three. And they only had the power of two.


	7. Chapter 7

He watched them more then ever before. He needed the youngest at any cost and yet at each opportunity he had been foiled. But he knew they could not watch her forever. And he also knew that they needed the power of three to vanquish him and restore their sister.

He saw each of her antics with her sisters. Each one getting them closer to the anger he knew they had inside. Even when she was that age the first time he saw the anger in her sisters. But their love always won out. He almost had her with Prue in the bathroom. He knew Prue was starting to lose her patience with her baby sister. She had even said she would spank her arse if she didn't stop. But Phoebe kept going. He knew that her sisters doing that one act out of lost patience and she would be forever a toddler. But he still needed her for her power. For even they didn't realize that her power remained in side her, though deep down. It would be something that they would need to reach out and retrieve

She looked around at the dark cavern everywhere she looked all she saw was darkness. She cried to for her sisters but nothing happened. No light in the all appeared. No light to her room came on. No sister came and pulled her into a warm hug.

She got more scared as she saw, and heard the door creak open. A figure stood there just looking over at her on her bed.

A bed where the bar seemed higher then usual but she tried anyway to climb over as she had many times before. But they were higher as she found herself back on the mattress on her little bum.

She felt her fear inside her but she knew deep inside her sisters would come for her. They always did. But this time she was afraid more then any other time. She was afraid that this time her sisters wouldn't find her.

He stepped closer to the small bed. Resting his hands on the top of the safety bar he looked down at the small child inside.

"They can not help you this time Phoebe. This time I have won. The Charmed Ones are no more. And I shall rule the under world with your final destruction." He said as his deep echoing laugh filled the room and out into the connecting caverns.

She pulled against the wall behind her, lifting her blanket close to her as she started to feel her fear taking over as the tears ran down her face, and the cry rang out from her lungs.

Prue bolted from her bed as she heard the cry from Phoebes room. Flicking on the light quickly she saw as her sister screamed out as she hugged as close to the wall as she possibly could.

Reaching over she lifted Phoebe from her bed and held her close.

"Its ok baby I got you. It's ok." She said trying to calm her sister down from what she gathered was a nightmare.

Piper ran down the hall not two seconds behind Prue as she too ran into Phoebes room fearing for her baby sister's safety.

"She ok?" she asked thought not knowing what was going on.

"I'm not sure." Prue answered still rocking Phoebe in her arms. "Ssshhh baby its ok Prue has you. I wont let anything happen to you sweetie." She whispered getting Phoebe to finally calm down.

A few sniffles later and she was safely in her sisters arms as he felt her world give into her own tiredness.

Prue laid Phoebe down on her own bed as she pulled the covers around her. Running her hand over the top over her head as she slept.

"Prue?"

"I don't know Piper. But she was scared. I mean really scared." Prue said, knowing Pipers unanswered question.

"You don't think it was a premonition do you?"

"I don't know. I mean we didn't have our powers at this age."

"No we didn't. But Phoebe did when she became three again. Maybe inside her she still has her powers."

Prue looked from Piper and back to Phoebe. She was starting to enjoy the time with her baby sister. She looked back on the years what they were younger and realized how much time she had missed with Phoebe.

"Prue?"

"Yeah I know." Knowing that Piper was trying to tell her that they had to get their Phoebe back. That she couldn't stay that way forever. "Ok go back to bed. I got her from here." Prue said as she pulled back the covers and pulled Phoebe close though it was more Phoebe snuggling against her.

Piper was about to leave when she saw her two sisters. And realizing that tomorrow if all went well she wouldn't get much more time with her baby sister. She went around the other side if the bed and pulled the covers back resting her one hand on Phoebe as they were all soon fast to sleep.

Phoebe awoke in the warm comfort of Prues arms. She didn't move as she looked over at Piper. She watched as she lay there motionlessly. She turned her head to catch Prue sleeping as well but was met by the loving gaze of the ice blue eyes.

Prue watched as Phoebe turned to look up at her. And her only reaction was to lean forward and place a loving kiss on the top of her head, followed by a warm smile.

"Morning sunshine."

Phoebe only smiled back and pushed herself up to give Prue a kiss back.

It wasn't long when Piper stirred next to her sisters and caught the loving look of her sisters. As she was soon smothered in Phoebes hugs and slobbery kisses.

"Ok Phoebe. I got it." She said pulling her sister to her and tossing her back on the bed before tickling her.

Phoebe's laughter heard through the halls of the Manor.

"You know it's a good thing she was small for her age. Or there is no way we could toss her around like we do right now." Piper laughed as Phoebe tried to get away from her tickles.

"I know. But I think that was part of her special magic." Prue said as she too starting tickling Phoebe.

Piper stood at the stove getting breakfast ready as she did most mornings. She didn't mind as she always found solitude in her kitchen. Always had always would.

She heard Prue and Phoebe coming down the stairs. It was hard not too, as Phoebe was still laughing about something and she heard Prue laughing back at her.

Prue at the table with her cup of coffee as she and Piper discussed what they would do with the situation.

"Prue can't not live with my baby sister still being a baby."

"And you think I can Piper? But I know she still has her powers somewhere inside her. And I think that was a premonitions she got last night."

"How can we be certain?"

"I don't know. But there was something in the look on her face. I know inside her, her power are trying to get out." Prue said as she watched Phoebe run after Kit who had come in from outside.

"Look Piper I want Phoebe back as much as you do. I was her mother once. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that again." Prue admitted. As much as she loved her little sister she wasn't truly ready to be a full time mum to her baby sister.

Piper looked over to her oldest sister. In some ways she sympathized with Prue. She too didn't want to be a mother to Phoebe forever either. But she was getting used to the idea with each passing day.

Piper saw Kit run past her crying as most cats did as she ran out the cat door on the backdoor. It was soon after that, Phoebe ran by them chasing after Kit.

"Phoebe. Leave Kit alone." Piper got after her as she continued to look into her coffee.

Phoebe followed Kit to the small door and even tried to climb through it before giving up. But the treasure she held in her hand she was not giving up.

Prue looked over as Phoebe got up from the floor, though holding her hand close to her.

"Phoebe? What have you got?" Prue asked hesitantly as she looked at her sister, a sister that seemed to want to be anywhere but the kitchen at that moment.

Phoebe looked at Prue and then to Piper before deciding what she should do. She started back towards the living room before Piper reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Phoebe." she asked once again as her sister held her hands to her chest.

Phoebe froze knowing she had to reveal what she had in her hand. But as her hand opened up all she heard was Piper scream and freak out. As the tiny mouse sat in her hand Phoebe just looked from one to the other.

She had rescued the mouse from Kit but now she feared she would need to rescue the tiny thing from her sister, as Piper tried to retrieve the small rodent from her sisters' hands. Hands that remained clamped shut around the small mouse.

"Prue a little help her."

"What Piper? The little thing never hurt you."

"Yeah but it might her. And god knows where that little thing has been."

"Piper relax. Look just take Phoebe outside and she'll let it go."

"You take her outside." Piper retaliated as she stood her ground in front of Pure.

Prue looked at Piper and down to Phoebe who seemed confused in her sisters' action. All she knew was she had to help the tiny mouse from Kit.

"Fine." Prue finally gave in as she lifted Phoebe up and took her to the backdoor.

"Phoebe. Let the mouse go over there." Prue explained to her sister, "He has a family just like you do. And I'm sure he will be glad that you helped him get away from Kit."

Phoebe looked back at her sister not really sure at first before she held out her hand and the mouse jumped down in the grass. Phoebe sat and watched as it ran through the grass into the brush.

He watched as the sister spent their morning. He knew his time was running out. He had to act quickly. Though each time he was foiled with her sisters or their Whitelighter. But he knew if he acted fast, he could succeed.

She was just far enough away to make his plan successful.

Phoebe watched as the little mouse ran quickly away from her and went into the brush in search of his family. She turned to go back to Prue when she felt the hands clamp around her waist. And before she could even scream she was gone from her sisters' site.

"You want her? Then come and get her witch." he said with over confidence as he quickly blinked out of site taking little Phoebe with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Prue started for the demon that had taken Phoebe, but he was quicker then her as they were both soon out of site.

Piper ran down from the patio and stood beside Prue staring at the spot where the demon had been standing with their sister. "Prue?" Piper cried out as she ran from the Manor the second the demon disappeared with Phoebe

"Piper we'll get her back." Prue answered, as she held Piper in her arms. She wasn't certain on how they would get Phoebe back, but somewhere inside her she knew they would.

* * *

He appeared in his darkened home, if you could call it a home. But everyone had their own version of home. His happened to be a dimly lit, damp, run down shack. It looked more like the inside of a hidden cave, then even a shack. The dampness seeping from the walls. Water running in places creating a river of green slim.

He had taken several stops on his way there, for he knew their Whitelighter would try and track her. He knew something they did not know. The small child in his arms still held her power within her. A power that he would take for his own.

He held her tight as she kicked and squirmed to get away. He knew she was a handful, but to experience it in person was something he had not been prepared for. But when he flet her teeth clamp down on his arm he finally let her go, as he cried out in pain.

"You little witch!" he yelled after her as he saw her running for the nearest door, though he did not follow right away. He knew she could not go anywhere. The shack was magically protected. And like their own Book of Shadows. Only evil could break through the barrier that bound his home. A barrier that she soon found, as she reached for the door handle and found herself pushed back towards him landing on her bum.

Phoebe sat looking back at the door that had pushed her back towards the man that had taken her. She let out a small cry but it only made her more determined, as she got up and tried again. Only to once again find herself lying back on the ground. But each time she tried the force holding her in pushed back harder. It was more then her tiny body could take as she finally gave into her tears and fear. Though not enough that when she felt the arms pick her up she kicked and cried out for her sisters again.

Lifting her from the ground he was careful to keep his arm or anything else away from her teeth. She was small but her bite had been painful. He managed to get her into the small caged area he had specially made just for her. He had seen the mischief she had gotten into with her sisters and he did not want to be spending his days looking for her. So he had created a small bed with the bars high enough around it that he knew she could not climb over.

"Now Phoebe. You're sisters cannot help you, so instead of screaming for them why don't you just be quiet." He said looking down at her. "And without you, they can not vanquish me. For only the power of three is strong enough to accomplish that." He laughed as he turned from her confined bed. "They didn't even realized that your power dwells inside you. They naturally assumed that you didn't have your powers at this age that you don't know. But you do. You still have all the powers that dwelled inside you when you were 24. They had the means to end all of this a few days ago, but they lost their chance. Now they will come to try and save you. And when they do, I will get the power of the Charmed Ones." His laugh echoing through the damp walls. An echo that seemed to almost laugh with him as he left her in the darkness alone. He heard her cries as he closed the door; a cry that only gave him inner strength.

* * *

Piper paced the attic floor as Prue read more on the demon they were up against.

"Oh my god!" Prue nearly whispered as she read the passages on the demon.

"What?" Piper came to her side, hoping that her oldest sister had found a way to get Phoebe back.

"Phoebe did this. I mean, not intentionally, but she did it."

"Excuse me?" Piper was now more confused then she was before.

Prue ran her fingers over the passage she had just read, "The other night after you went to bed. Phoebe and I were reminiscing about Christmas' past. She said how she wished for those good ole days." Prue explained. "He must have been watching us even then, and after we went to bed he granted her wish."

"So Phoebe wished for the days when she was three, and he granted it." Piper summarized as she took in what Prue was saying.

"Exactly, but look. She still has her powers. Leo was right. Inside her is still our 24 yr. old sister."

"Yeah but she is three. All she'll think that her visions are..."

"Nightmares." Prue finished recalling the night before, when Phoebe had woken up screaming. "Like the other night."

"So she had a premonition last night, not a nightmare like we had first thought." Piper replied as she read what Prue was reading. "Ok but we are still screwed. I mean this demon has Phoebe and without her we can't vanquish him and if we can't vanquish him, Phoebe stays three years old. And if she is still three we are screwed as the Charmed Ones. I'm thinking getting her to write spells could prove a challenge." Piper looked at Prue who was reading the book trying to figure out where he would have taken thier sister.

Leo orbed into the attic having sensed something wrong.

"Leo he took her." Was all Piper could say as she saw her fiancée appear in a ray of white and blue lights.

"I know. But they also know where she is." He stated though knowing the reaction he would get.

Prue looked up from the book and locked eyes with him.

"Come on, I can take you there. But you realize this could be a trap? It's what he wants. You two to going after him, to get Phoebe. That way he can get all of your powers." He knew that Prue was going to ask or more so demand he take them to Phoebe. So he volunteered before she could get the words out. He loved Phoebe as much as they did and he didn't want to see or let anything happen to her either

"We know Leo, but we can't just leave her with him." Piper answered before Prue could say anything.

* * *

He felt their power near. He knew they would come quickly, but he had not anticipated that quickly. He felt the energy inside himself increase as he was about to achieve his victory.

He stood at the doorway watching as she lay on the small bed. He could hear her now quiet sobs and he could see her tiny body shake with each one. He was so close to achieving what every demon before him had tried. He would kill the Charmed Ones and evil would reign through the world at last.

* * *

Prue ran up the steps, to the run down building, ignoring Leo's shouts for her to stop and for them to think it through first. All her mind was thinking was to get her sister back. But the next thing she knew she was looking up at Piper back on the grass where she had landed.

"Ok What the hell was that?" she asked in anger as Piper helped her back up.

"I would guess a protection shield. It works like the magic around the BOS. Only this one, only evil can get through." Leo explained as he looked at them both.

Piper looked up at the shack and then to Prue. She knew her sister was just as determined as she was to get in that building, if they had to bust the door down.

Piper took Prue hands and walked back towards the shack though stopping short of the place Prue got to before she went sailing back again. "Prue if we combine our powers we might be able to get through it."

"Piper you don't know that." Leo protested as he took a step towards tehm.

"Leo we have to try. I will not let some demon kill my sister!" she shot back taking Prue's hand in her. "Prue we have to try." she said as she looked at her sister, hoping whe was with her on her decision.

The both stood in front of the small door each focusing on the task they had to do. Get into the building and get their sister to safety and then vanquish the demon.

Each feeling their power flow through them they threw everything they had in them at the doorway before them.

They saw the ripple the effect of both Prue's telekinesis and Pipers ability to blow objects up, slammed into the invisible force of dark magic.

They reached deeper and did it again and again. The third time they were rewarded with more then a ripple as the barrier of magic and the door, fell before them. Grabbing Pipers hand, Prue ran forward and rushed up the steps and into the small run down building.

"PHOEBE!" they both called out as they started to search the shack for their sister.

"She isn't here witches. You are to late." He sneered down at them from his place at the top of the stairs.

Prue moved her arm with practiced aim and threw her power at him, causing him to stagger back towards the wall.

"You can't defeat me without her. So just give me your powers and we can get this over with."

Piper flicked her hands sending her power towards him. Causing him to stagger further back. The hit of their powers so close together was having more of an effect on him then he thought possible.

"Prue."

"I saw."

Like the invisible barrier before, they both concentrated their powers towards him, throwing everything they had at the same time. They watched at the success of their plan as he was slammed into the wall sending him crashing through it.

He shock off the effect their combined power had. But not before he was hit again sending him through another wall.

"We can do this all day." Prue shouted out to him, "No where is she?"

He laughed as she stood up, though slowly. He never would have guessed that together they could wield such power. "If you kill me you will never find her. Or what's left of her." He felt his own laughter cry out of his mouth as he saw the look of anger and loss on the face of each of them.

* * *

As soon as the black magic barrier was down, Leo could feel Phoebes fear. It was not long before he had her safely in his arms as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"You want to see your sisters Phoebs?"

"Pwue." Was all she got out between her sniffles.

"Ok, come on." he quickly orbed out of the dark room she had been in and reappeared behind the sisters in larger room downstairs. "Prue."

"Leo we aren't leaving her until we have Phoebe back." Prue shouted back as she focused her power on the demon in front of her.

"Pwue!"

Prue turned at the sound of her sisters' small voice.

"Phoebe! Oh sweetie, big sis has you now its ok." She said as she took Phoebe from Leo. "Phoebe sweetie can you help Piper and I with the bad man?"

"Bad man." She glared over at the demon that was still sitting on the floor from his third strike with the older sisters.

"Ok. Repeat with us ok?"

"Power of three?" Piper looked questionably at Prue.

"Easiest one I can think of. The BOS only said it would take the power of three to do it, so that must be it." Prue said as she took Phoebes hand in hers

"Ok." Piper placed her hand on top of Prue's making their three-way connection, as Prue and Piper held out thier free hand, as Phoebe lifted her like her sisters forming a triangle of the three of them, and focused all their power at the demon, that was now standing and forming a ball of electricity.

"The Power of three wills set us free." Prue and Piper started and were soon joined by Phoebe. They all felt the magic in themselves connecting between each other.

A white beam suddenly emerged and shot out from their joined hands and hit the demon in the chest sending him flying back through the outside wall to the ground and as his screams rang out, he was soon nothing more then a soon forgotten memory. As Prue and Piper shielded Phoebe from the bright light flash that occurred right before them.

They all stood and looked on to where he had been.

"Um Leo. Why is my baby sister still a baby?" Piper asked as she looked at Phoebe running her hand over the top of her head.

Leo stepped up to them, "I don't know. Once you vanquished him she should have returned to normal."

"Ok Leo. I know she is our baby sister and she acts three most of the time, but more so this time of year. But this is not normal." Prue laughed in spite of the situation.

Phoebe squirmed around and wrapped her arms around Prue's neck pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie we'll figure this out. Let's go home." Prue said as she hugged Phoebe tight in her arms. Letting Leo orb them home.

Prue finally settled Phoebe down in her bed. Her sister was more tired then she was letting on. She was fighting through the heavy eyelids trying to stay awake. She knew that it was Christmas the next day and she knew what that meant.

"Go to sleep sweetie. Or Santa won't come." Piper kissed the top of Phoebes head.

"Santa."

"Yeah. But you have to go to sleep." Prue explained, "Or he won't come."

"Love you." Phoebe said as she rolled over on her side and was soon fast to sleep.

Prue tucked the blankets around her and placed a gentle kiss on her sisters' cheek.

* * *

Sitting on the couch Prue nestled in against Piper. They had just spent the last hour placing the presents under the tree and the stockings filled.

"Prue."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do? I mean our 24 year old sister is now three. How are we suppose to explain that?"

"I don't know. And I'm not sure how we are going to deal with it either." Prue commented not moving from her spot against Piper. "I don't think either one of us is ready to be instant mum to our mischievous little sister."


	9. The End

Prue heard the laughter from downstairs as if it was right outside her room. She smiled at the site she knew would greet her downstairs in the living room. Tossing off the covers she grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs to find her baby sister and Piper sitting at the tree, the contents of Phoebes stocking all over the floor.

"What is going on down here?" she laughed as Phoebe looked up at her. The smile that was on her face was enough to melt the coldest of hearts.

"Pwue!" she cried out as she ran over to her sister.

"Hey." Prue scoped her up and held her for a moment above her head.

Phoebe hugged Prue tight and gave her a big slobbery kiss as Prue held her in her arms. "Starting without me?"

"No just the sock. Good idea you had when we got back to get her some kid stuff." Piper laughed, as Phoebe squirmed out of Prue's arms and sat in Pipers lap on the floor.

"Yeah well I couldn't exactly give her the stuff I bought her originally. I don't think that dress would fit her." Prue laughed as she tickled Phoebe.

It wasn't long before there was wrapping paper, ribbons and bows spread all over the living room with Phoebe sitting right in the middle playing with the doll that Prue had found up in the attic.

Piper sat leaning against the couch at Prue's feet watching Phoebe delve into her own world of make believe.

"Good thing we know where she hides her presents every year." Prue said as she looked over at Phoebe.

"Yeah." Piper said quietly though her thoughts were on something else entirely.

Prue leaned forward and looked at Piper. "Piper she can't stay like that."

"I know. But she just reminds me of how much I want kids of my own one day."

"Well as long as they aren't like their Aunt Phoebe you can have as many as you want." Prue said as she leaned down and hugged Piper.

* * *

Piper stood at the kitchen sink peeling the last few potatoes when she felt the arms wrap around her waist and the soft kisses on her neck. 

"Oh don't start that now. I'll never get this done." She smiled as she felt the kisses make there way forward.

Tilting her head back she felt herself wanting the kisses more as she turned and the two melted into a passionate kiss.

"Hmm. I love it when you do that."

"What you say we take this somewhere more private?" He whispered in her ear. Placing kisses down the front of her neck and back up again

"Hey you two, knock it off. In case you forgot there is a toddler running around the Manor. And I don't wanna see it either." Prue scolded them both as she got a glass of juice from the fridge.

Leo smiled at Prue, "Well I wanted to take it upstairs."

"Hmm I would love to honey but I need to finish this. And Prue is right. We have to be careful now with Phoebe so. Well innocent." She laughed.

"Yeah for once." Prue added as she laughed leaving the two of them in the kitchen once again, as she headed up stairs to read Phoebe her bedtime story.

Prue sat on the edge of the bed as Phoebe snuggled up against her as she listened to each word Prue read from the book. Thought it wasn't long before her eyes closed and she was sleeping sound.

* * *

Prue saw Piper and Leo sitting on the couch and sat on the chair across from them, "So did they have any ideas?" 

"None. They said when you vanquished him Phoebe should have returned back to normal."

"So maybe we didn't vanquish him?" Piper said now with new worry.

"No you vanquished him. That they are certain of." He said

"Well until we can figure this out maybe we should get her some more clothes." Prue suggested. "Only this time you take her." Prue said as Piper stuck her tongue out.

* * *

She awoke as the sun broke through the closed curtain. Looking up she looked through the safety bar on her bed. Closing her eyes she rolled back over and starred into the eyes of the doll beside her. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she climbed over the bar, dragging the doll behind her. 

She saw Prue sitting on the couch and sat in beside her. "Can you please tell me why my old safety bar is on my bed and why I'm sleeping with your old doll in the middle of the day?"

Prue looked at Phoebe and pulled her into a hug, "Phoebe!'

"Yeah that's me. Now spill. What's going on?"

Prue pulled her sister close, "You don't remember?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking."

Piper ran in from the kitchen when she heard Prue cry out. And was soon on the couch with her sisters hugging Phoebe tight.

Though as they explained, Phoebe looked on in shock as they both told her what had happened. "So why did it take so long/"

"That we don't know." Leo said as he sat on the arm of the chair. "Could be because of his level of power. Maybe it had to wear off. Who knows with dark magic."

Piper hugged Phoebe again, "It doesn't matter. You are back and I don't have to go through the growing pains of Phoebe again."

"Herehere." Prue agreed.

Phoebe looked at them and smiled, "I wasn't that bad you guys." she looked at each sister hesitant, "Was I?"

They all just laughed leaving Phoebe to wonder just how bad she was.

* * *

That night they sat in the living room recovering from the feast that Piper had prepared for Christmas dinner. 

"Well Piper now you have a bunch of clothes and stuff for when you and Leo have kids."

"Yes I do." She said as she walked in the living room with a plate full of cookies.

Passing the plate around she placed it down and waited. Though she didn't wait long as both Prue and Phoebe scrunched up their noses.

"Piper what the hell?" Phoebe looked from her sister to her cookie before bringing it to her nose and smelling it. "What the hell did you put on these?"

"Not me. You." She laughed, as Prue also smelled her cookie.

"Is that. She didn't?" Prue said as she ran from the living room to the kitchen.

"What?" Phoebe looked as Prue ran and heard her spitting out the cookie.

"You my dear sweet baby sister. Decided it would be a good idea to use Kits cat food to make the gingerbread man with."

"Eeeewww." Phoebe jumped from the couch and followed after Prue. Leaving Piper laughing in stitches on the couch.

* * *

The fire crackled as Piper leaned against Leo on the couch and Phoebe leaned against Prue on the floor. 

"So another Christmas." Piper said breaking the silence in the room

"Yup. And an interesting one to say the least." Prue agreed as she tightened her hug around Phoebe.

"Yeah just like the good old days." Phoebe said relishing the love in her sisters' arms.

Piper stood up and bent down giving each sister a kiss, "I'm off to bed. Love you both."

"You too sweetie." Both Prue and Phoebe said back to her as Piper and Leo disappeared upstairs.

"Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"Was I really that bad?" Phoebe asked

Prue hugged her sister tight, "No more so then the first time Phoebs. But I'm not going shopping with you for a while and I think it will be some time before Piper lets you help in the kitchen."

They sat there a bit longer before Phoebe got up and kissed her sister, "Night big sis."

"Night baby."

Prue walked up the stairs after locking everything up and shutting off the lights.

Checking in on her youngest sister she caught the warm brown eyes looking back at her. Walking up to the bed she reached own and kissed her on the cheek.

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"No. Just thinking." She said.

"Oh. I brought something if you don't think you are to old now." Prue held the book in her hands.

"Never." Phoebe said moving over to make room for Prue on the bed.

Opening the book Prue held it so Phoebe could see.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house." She started

"Prue, it was a good Christmas wasn't it?" Phoebe interrupted.

Prue didn't say anything as she recalled the look on little Phoebes face as she opened each gift earlier that day. "One of the best honey. One of the best."

Closing the book when she was done, she gave a sleeping Phoebe a kiss and turned out the light.

"Merry Christmas Beebee."

"Merry Christmas Pwue." Phoebe said through her sleepy state.


End file.
